My Special Season
by twilightroxxx
Summary: Nessie has the special Christmas that she's been waiting for with Jacob but she never thought it would come this early but the whole thing is behind her parents back She hopes her parents don't find out cause she knows what will happen to Jacob if they do


My Special Season

I am So glad that I get to stay with mommy and daddy forever, I thought.

9 years later.  
"Why not?" I asked my dad, Edward.  
"Because I said so." he answered in reply. I had planned on going to the dance at my school with Jacob. Even though I'm only 9 human years, I look like I'm 16, so I just go with that. My dad was being mean and wouldn't let me go to the dance. But he had no real reason. He just didn't like the idea of me and Jocob being alone with each other. Secretly, I've had a crush on Jacob for the past 10 months. It in the middle of November and Jocob's school in La Push is having a Thanksgiving dance. He had just asked me the day before, so I said I would talk to my dad about it the next day. "But Jocob won't do anything to me!!" I yelled back at him, "This isn't fair!"

"Your too young Nessie. I never went to dances when I was 9 years old."

"You don't even remember when you were 9."

"That's not the point. My answer is no and that is that."

I walked away screaming. I stormed out of the house fuming. I knew Jacob was close by in his werewolf form. So I know he heard the fight between me and my dad. I was thinking about my mom and my dad years ago when they sacrificed everything for me. All I remember is being glad that I got to stay with my parents forever. As of right now, I wished they had died, well at least my dad.

Just then my dad came out of the house and I knew why. He heard my thoughts and he was going to talk to me about. _Damn, _I thought. I can't do anything right. At that same moment, Jacob ran out of the bushes. My dad was storming toward me when Jacob ran in front of him.

"Get out of my way, mutt!" my dad said.

"edward, just listen to her. She has a point. I wouldn't do anything to her. She's been mine since she was a baby. You know that."

Well maybe Nessie should know about what you did to her when she"  
"Wait. What are you guys talking about?" I interupted.

My dad took any chance he could get to tell me bad things about Jacob. "Nessie, Jacob inprinted on you when you were just a baby. He wanted you for him. And only him"  
I couldn't believe it. Was that why I was so close to him? Why did he do this?  
"No. I don't believe it. It can't be true. No, no, no..." And before I finished what I was saying, I ran toward the forest making sure that my cell phone was in my pocket. All I heard from then on out was Jacob screaming Come back Nessie please. And I tuned the rest out.

I ran toward my hide-out in the middle of the forest. The only other person who knows about my hide out is Jacob. I showed him it only once before and that was when I was thinking about running away and somehow, he talked me out of it. I'm not sure if he still remembers where it is. I kinda hope he doesn't, but yet, he is the only person that can make me feel better.

When I got to the hide-out, I sat in the rocking chair that Jacob got me for Christmas last year. I turned it around so I was facing the wall, grabbed my blanky, and started thinking.

I sat there for a little over 20 minutes, even though it felt like 2 hours, when heard a movement behind me. I knew it was m dad and that Jacob had accidently ratted me out. He has problems with keeping secrets, but he seemed to keep mine a secret.

"Dad, go away. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Since when am I your dad?" I heard Jacob say. I turned around to see Jacob standing there with a worried look on his face. I couldn't help but to start crying and before the first tear went down my face, he was in front of me holding me.

"Don't cry everything is okay. I'll talk to your mom and I'm sure we can reason something out." Jacob said, soothingly.

"Good luck. Jacob my parents still treat me like I'm 2 years old. They will never listen to what we have to say." I replied. But I couldn't look him in the eye. I was to scared to look at his face.

"Look at me" Jacob said. I closed my eyes and refused. He grabbed my chin with his fingers and made me look at him. I kmew he was going to win so I gave up and opened my eyes. "Don't say that. We will get to be together forever. I promise. And Nessie....I love you."

Wait, he just said he loved me. At first, I didn't think he actually said that. It was the first time he had ever said that to me. I realized I loved him too and have loved him for as long as I can remember. But I couldn't say anything so I leaned in closer to kiss him so he would understand that I loved him back. He kissed me back and I kinda figured he would after he just told me he loved me. His kiss was romantic, like I always knew I was, but I knew I had to control my thoughts cause without a doubt my dad was looking for me. And if he heard my thoughts, he'd kill me.

"Jacob, I love you too but we've been kissing for a while, and this is going to be on my mind for quite a while. You know my dad, he's probably looking for me

"It's okay nessie. I understand. I was just thinking the same thing." Jacob lied.

"No you weren't. "

"Okay so maybe I wasn't but still, I know what you mean."

"Okay. Thanks." I said. That was the best thing that has ever happened to me. We had been making out for about half an hour. But normally, Jake would have tried to have sex. Wow I thought to myself. That's a story to tell. And I'll remember it for eternity. I felt different though. I didn't feel like Nessie anymore. But I couldn't explain it. It felt kind of good. Not the bad kind, the good kind. I didm't get it, but I liked it. But as I was thinking that, I thought about something else at the same moment. What would happen to Jacob if anyone in my family found out. They would tear him to shreds. So it was my job to make sure that he never did.

"Jacob, we have to make sure my dad never finds out about this or anything that has to do with me or you and what we just did. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. I promise that we will do this again soon."

"Okay."

"When is good for you?"

"Well, tonight would be best. I'm not doing anything and if you can talk my mom into letting me go to the dance with you, we can skip the dance and come back here."

He liked this idea. You could see it in the smile on his face. I wonder what my second time will be like. But I'm not worried about that right now. The Jacob was walking toward me. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do. Jump on him? Maybe.

He walked up to me and held me close.


End file.
